When diagnosing whether a contactor is faulty, a typical method involves measuring a voltage differential across the contactor. For example, a first side of the contactor is measured at a battery side connection and a second side is measured at a load side connection. If a small voltage drop across the contactor or no voltage drop is detected across the contactor, the method identifies the contactor as closed. If there is a large voltage drop across the contactor, the method identifies the contactor as open. To measure that the contactor is open, the load side must be discharged by a load connected to the contactor. Under certain conditions, the load takes too long to discharge, leading the diagnostic module to incorrectly flag the contactor as stuck closed.